The Armor of Heavenly Knight
by nimbooda
Summary: a zona story based on indonesian fairy tale
1. Chapter 1

The Armor of Heavenly Knights

Nami walks in a hurry inside the woods, hoping that she successfully escape from some crazy molesters. They are famously known bandits in the village. Many people saw them rape girls and robbed their money. Nami's feet suddenly hit a big stone that make her fell to the ground. She is extremely exhausted and her legs hurt. She examine the surroundings, seems like the bandits lose her tracks. At least she could take a rest for awhile.

When Nami walks deeper in to the forest, she heard a sound of waterfall. Suddenly she feels thirsty and decided to go where the sound came from. She was dumbfounded by the beauty of the environment. It surrounded by lush trees and rainbow appear at the bottom of the waterfall. The river was so clear, that the redhead could see what's inside the river. "I never knew that there's a place like this inside the forest, its looks like heaven!"

She took cold, fresh water with her hands and drank it immediately. She was about to take off her cloth to have a bath when she suddenly saw some masculine figures behind the shrub near her. "Bandits!" she whispered "How could they follow me this far?" she was peeking through the shrub and realize that they're not. The men she saw was tall and muscular but they don't seems like barbaric people. They more like elite knights of a very rich kingdom. She could tell it from their attitude; they just silent and relaxed by the warmth of the hot spring just next to the waterfall.

"Uh,oh…I guess I better get out from this male bathroom!" Nami cannot think what will happen if only those men saw her here naked. She jumps over the stones in the river when she finally stopped by a thing right on the biggest one. There, laid a shining jade-colored armor belongs to unknown people. Nami watch in mesmerize "Whoaaaaa!" She never saw a plate like this before "Gosh! If I sell it it could worth trillion berries!" The redhead remembered that she and her sister, Nojiko didn't eat anything within 2 days but oranges. "I should take it!" Nami then take out her fabric bag and fill it with the jade armor along with the three swords that lay near it. The teenage thief then ran away to go back to her village.

Not long enough after Nami leaving…. "Hey! Where the hell is my armor?" said a green-haired knight in panic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Armor of Heavenly Knights

"What do you mean it's lost?" said Mihawk, the amethyst-armored knight.

"Maybe you forget where it was placed?" asked Kohza the gold knight.

"…or it's actually has been swept away by the river…" said Kidd the garnet knight sarcastically.

"…Whatever happened before…you should find that plate, or…" the silver knight, Smoker, cuts the conversations.

"…I cannot go back to heaven…" Zoro, the green-haired man gulped.

"…and without that armor you are nothing but a mortal…"Lucci, the sapphire knight mocks.

"This incident has told us that you're actually still an immature lad…" said Drake, the amber knight.

Then all the six heavenly knights flew away from the waterfall, leaving their naked comrade alone.

Zoro quickly search something like shrub or wood skin to cover his manhood. He walks throughout the forest while grumping to himself. "I should find that freaky little thief, and tear his body into parts!"

Nami is in her house partying with her sister. "So…tell me where did you get this money?" "Well, it is just…*hic*I found this heavily rich man*hic*…he's soooo stupid that he thought I will give my beautiful body to him…*hic* well…of course not that easy…" Nami tell her sister. "You are very naughty girl!" said Nojiko shaking her head.

Suddenly a crowded sound came from the village square. Nojiko opens the door to see what thing had happened. "What's that?" she asked the man who coincidently passed by their house. "They said there is a crazy man, running through the village half naked!" "Oh, not just that this nutty man scream and attacked all our young man about where his swords and armor are…". Nojiko nodded "Tsk…people are getting frustrated nowadays…" she closed the door.

"What's up?" Nami asked while sipping her beer. "There's a crazy naked man searching for his armor…" "PFFFFTTT!" Nami accidently spit her drink. "What's that?" the blue-haired wonder. "Nothing! W..we..have to lock our door…he must be dangerous…" Nami lied. But Nojiko knows her sisiter very well. "YOU STEAL HIS CLOTHES?" Nami gasped "DUH! I mean…yes…" Nami's older sister stared at her "Hey! We didn't eat for days! Anyway…it's just armor!...aaand some filthy swords…" Nami mumble. "Ow, I'm so curious to what kind of armor that worth these berries…" The blue-haired girl looking at their entire living room, kitchen, bathroom already filled by mountains of money.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like the review, I try to make each story longer than before

But after about 700 words, my idea is stuck

I need more times to think about what to write in the next stories

Enjoy

Warn: a little hint of LuHan

The Armor of Heavenly Knights

By the time the sun rise again, Zoro arrives at an orchard of oranges. He has been looking for the armor thief, but no one in this village possess his swords not even his armor. Desperate, he takes a look at the ripe oranges then some strange feeling come from his stomach. "I don't know why…but I really want to eat that thing right now…" he swallows his dribble. He ate the oranges fierce fully, now he becomes a mortal, who always needs food to keep them alive. As the heaven creature, food is not necessary.

Meanwhile, the redhead is humming happily. She is going to her mother's orchard, when suddenly she saw something, like a big monkey, eating all her oranges. "THIEEEEFFF!" she yelled. Zoro shocked "W..What?"."You freak! How dare you eat all my precious oranges? Take this, and this!" the redhead hits Zoro with her long staff. "Ouch!Ow!Ow!Ow! Stop it!" Zoro screams in pain. "No! Taste this!" when Nami ready to beat him with the strongest strike, his single hand stops her staff. "Okay!Okay! I'm sorry! But stop hitting!"

Nami stares at him "Sorry? Sorry is not enough! You have to pay for all that oranges!" the green-haired man groan "How can i pay you? I don't have anything, I don't even have a cloth!" the redhead look at zoro's lower body "oh,shit!" she blushes. She quickly shut her face with palms. "Why you don't get a cloth?" "Oh…long story…it's just that…somebody took my armor" Nami surprised by his answer. "So you…" Zoro confused with the redhead words "huh? Me?"."Oh no…he will choke me to death if he knew that I steal his cloth….Oh, wait! Maybe I could take an advantage from him "So…..!You must take care of my orange trees for a year!"

Zoro opens his mouth widely "What! I don't want to be your servant!" it puts Nami instantly in anger "So this how you reply after eat my orange for free?" Nami sobbed "…you know, me and my sister are not rich orphans…" Ugh! Zoro cannot stand seeing woman cried. Why he should face this terrible destiny? "fine! But after one year…" "THANK YOU!" Nami smiled cheerfully after wiped her fake tears. Realize that he was tricked by her; the green haired feels his head getting boiled "y…you…..AAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of heaven… there's a big scream that roars in the entire cloud nine, making most of the celestial creature frightened. "WHERE IIIS ZOROOOOOOOOOO?"

It's Monkey D Luffy, the one, and only emperor of heaven, seeking for his most favored general.

"He's still in the mortal world, searching for his armor, Your Majesty…" said Kohza

"Call him to come back immediately, I need him RIGHT NOW!" said the straw hat emperor in panic.

The six heavenly knights didn't reply.

"Actually Milord, even though we go down to the mortal world, it's hard for us to find him due to his human form" explain Drake.

"OH? So it's mean that you cannot find him by yourselves? FINE! I'll search him myself!"

"NO! DON'T DO THAT STUPID THING!" The entire heavenly knights shout.

Smoker, the silver knight, clear his throat. "It is because if you ever go down to the mortal world, your majesty, there will be a great disaster" Kidd agreed "Just by your appearance, that weakling human place will easily destroyed"

Luffy sits back to his comfortable couch. His anger and distress now become disappointment. "Uuuh….then else who could release me from it?" Boa Hancock, the emperor's consort, could not bear to see her spouse in frustration. "Please, bring Roronoa Zoro back as soon as possible, and you'll be given with lots of rewards, greater powers and nymphs"

"Before we go back to search Zoro, would you tell us how you get your hand like that, Your Majesty?" asked Mihawk curious.

"Oh, this? Well, I was feeling itchy on my back, so I decided to extend my two hands to scratch…and then I scratch and scratch and scratch…..so fast, that I finally found all my fingers already twisted!" the Empress continues "…and I'm trying to release it which make it even worse…." Hearing this, the heavenly knights just roll their eyes and go.

The sapphire knight, Lucci murmuring with a very low voice "Now I know why he becomes your favorite, he always does all of the emperor stupid commands…." "HEY! I COULD HEAR THAT LUCCI!" said the heaven's sovereign.

Thanks to read

In this story, I could imagine that Luffy kind of like Sun Go Kong from a Chinese tale. -_-;

Oh well…


	4. Chapter 4

The Armor of Heavenly Knights

Nojiko really confused and shocked when she saw the naked man came inside her house, followed by her foster sister. "Uuummm…isn't he…?"Pointing at the green-haired man "Morning…" said Zoro impolitely. The redhead surprisingly looks so calm, unlike her reaction when she knows this man was looking for his stolen armor."Hey! Look what I got sis, a free employee!" Zoro growled " GRRRRR…I only have to serve you ONE year, woman!" "Alright, alright…here, wear this!" Nami toss her old loose shirt to Zoro, which, of course, still unfit compared to his big muscular body. "We don't want other people thought that we hire a male prostitute here, what about this?" she then toss her long pants but it can't help. Because of its small size, Zoro accidently ripped the pant. "Ooops! Now that's price is one month work!" "YOU!" Zoro screams hysterically.

After several minutes searching for his lower attire, Zoro finally wear Nami's tablecloth that made into a skirt which make him looks like bagpiper. The redhead commands him to do heavy jobs, but for the man who was actually a knight, heavenly knight, that's just a piece of cake. Nami astonished by the power of her new worker. "Whoa! He take care all the fields just for two hour?" Nojiko came from behind her younger sister, bringing some orange juices. "Yeah, seems like he's not an ordinary man…" "Oh, great, let's ask him to fix our roof next!" the blue-haired smiles in delight. "By the way, have you hid all the money?" Nami ask Nojiko in worry. "I placed the last bucks in your bedroom since our bunker is full" "fine, don't let him or anyone in village knows about it, promise?" Nojiko sighed for her sister's behavior "'kay, I promise"

There was only some watery soup and hard rice on table for dinner, but Roronoa Zoro ate them with big appetite. The girls watch him in amaze. "Seems like you never been eat for a centuries!" said the redhead. "I was! This is the second time I eat, its felt so good!" he said while munching the carrots. Nami and Nojiko stare at each other, confused. "You mean you never eat anything? But you're still alive! No human could live without food…" the tan girl complained. Zoro swallowed the rice hardly. "That's because I'm not human, I am General Roronoa Zoro, chieftain of Jade army of Heaven Empire! I'm immortal"

The girls was stunned, they look at Zoro in disbelief

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…JIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zoro was surprised by their reaction "What's so funny?"

"…army of heaven empire…" Nojiko said "…immortal!" Nami continues and then they go back to laugh out loud.

Zoro cheeks blushed. He burns in embarrassment. He suddenly slams the dining table "ITS TRUE!"

"Oh yeah? Then I am the queen of the sea!" said the redhead "nobody will believe that kind of joke, boy!" Nojiko tries to calm down her snort. Zoro's face turns dead serious "I'll show you, I swear! That armor should be tracked easily!" the muscular man leaves the room. "Like how? All the armor looks same…" Nami mocked. She's trying to kill the knight's will to search it. Zoro turns to face Nami, walks into hear and speak right in front of her face. "Jade Armor is a holy item…nothing in your ugly world could be compared by the beauty and its power. It is given by the heaven emperor himself, it is made by materials that impossible to be found in this world. Trust me! It could give you millions of gold if you exchange it to human money!"

Nami silent after the green-haired gone and slamming the door. Same does Nojiko. She feels shivers down her spine. "You know what?" she said to Nami. "I'm afraid if only all what he said was actually right" Listen to this the redhead bites her nails to express her worries "Damn…what should we do then?"

Zoro wake up from his peaceful sleep, finding himself inside the mikan storage. It is too early to rise, but the green-haired knight seems unusual with his new 'bedroom'. Or that's what it's looked like, since Zoro knows that he had been watched by someone. "Who's there?" he said fiercely. "Relax, it's just me" the redhead greet her worker. "Oh" Zoro then get himself ready in swift. "Morning, so what are things to do today?". Nami grabbed his tan arm, asking him to sit next to her. "We'll do it later…." She sighed "I want to apologize for what happened last night…"

Zoro sit and tried to find a relaxing position, listening to her explanations."Okay?" "…i…I didn't know that your armor is very precious to you, so…." The redhead stares at Zoro's eyes reading his reactions. "It is my identity, my protector, and without it I could barely go back home, you must know what it feels like…" Nami head's down, not able to look at Zoro anymore. Somehow, she feels regret to steal the armor and swords, but in another part, she's afraid that if she tells the truth could harmed her life. The heaven knight exhaled "Well, what's done is done, let's go! Your poor oranges are waiting!" "Hey wait! It's the wrong direction!" Nami said approaching Zoro.

The sun hangs right above human's head when Nami is busy tending her mikan trees. Meanwhile Zoro is digging the soil around the trees. Suddenly big carts come near their orchard. There were several men guarding each of them. Nami knows the group leader were a bandits member, yes, the bandits that ever try to abuse her. "Oh great, what the hell are they doing here?"

Thanks for read and review,

The next chapter the truth will be revealed and some confrontations may occur.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5!

I need to repair my grammar, so I try to write with easy vocabs and sentences

And if you find some errors, I would like to know which and where

So I could revise it later.

Enjoy!

The Armor of Heavenly Knights

That bandit is a bulk man with bald head. He examined Nami mikan trees "Hooo…such a nice fruits, I bet it could fill our hungry bellies" "STAY YOUR DIRTY HANDS OUT OF MY MIKANS, OR…" Nami shouted. "Or what?" the man acted like he was invincible. "Or I will kick your sorry asses!" Nami words are so funny for them "GERARARARARARARA!" the bald man grabbed Nami's chin and he spoke right in front of her face. "Listen lass, it is you who will ends up kicked in the ass." "Now while we still cool, fill our empty carts with all of your delicious oranges…" Nami refused "HELL, NO!" he grumped "Well, then I'm afraid that we should finish our previous business right now…" his right hand now reaching the redhead's butt.

Nami was ready to hit the bandit's head with her staff. Then suddenly, "Release her, baldy jerk!" Zoro came up, his words really irritated that groups' leader. "Wow, who is this? Your boyfriend?" "Zoro…" Nami tried to drag him out of her problem. "If you want the oranges, then pay. Otherwise you must work for her for your lifetime, since you asked for entire oranges…" "No, no you're wrong here, it is her who should pay. Since she stayed and has an orchard on our territory…" the teenage girl was shock. "Excuse me? Your territory? This orchard belongs to my parent!" "Not again, honey. Your little village is become our own. Even your weak chief and his securities are not match with our strength!"

All of the bandits laughed in glory. Nami was really shocked. "No Way…" The bald man was satisfied with her reaction. "GERARARARARARARARARA! Now give us the fruits, Bitch!" The redhead, of course, could not believe them easily. "Never! I don't care who rules this village, I would not give my mikans for free!" the evil man grinned devilishly. "Well, how about your body as an alternative?" Before he was able to touch Nami's breast, a dull hoe successfully hit his head.

The bald man fell down to earth with a big bump. "Seems you don't understand what I've told you before…" the green-haired said. "YOU!" the fellow bandit get angry easily and attacked Zoro right away. Despite only held a pathetic looking hoe; Zoro could knock out all of the bandits in a blink of eyes. This brought panic to the bandit leader, making him unsheathe his new sword. The former heaven knight was stunned for what he saw. "GERARARARA! Come here you little cattle! Taste my bloody sword!" "Get used to your new weapon first, jackass!" Zoro smiled. "GRAAAAAAAAAHH…!" the bandit strike with his sword in full strength. Zoro tried to parry it with the hoe, which makes the bandit lose grip and the sword flies from his hand. Zoro catch the flying sword, and suddenly a horrible aura came from his body.

Mihawk was jolted. At a glance he could feel his comrade appearance. "Did you sense it?" he said to Drake. The orange haired knight nodded. "It's still weak, but I'm sure it is Roronoa's signal" "Let's search those areas!" command the amethyst knight.

Nami was shaking. She saw the green-haired knight easily slain those strong looking bandits. It's happened after he held the sword. The strange atmosphere came around Zoro, making him attacked the thugs without a fright. "A…ah…." She couldn't say a word. The aura slowly vanished, and Zoro turned his sight to his boss. He looked so glad "Ha, Finally! I found one of my swords. Now I got one step closer to my lost armor!"Nami has forgotten about the swords. She was sold the plate along with tree weapons, but it seemed that the items had separated each other.

"Nami!" "Oh! W…what?" she didn't realize that Zoro already near her. "I need to examine the entire village, mountains, and forests even for a whole country to find my weapons and armor back!" "What?" Nami protested "What about your job? Don't try to make reason for an absence, mister!" "I know, I only permit during my break time, I'll be back in the early morning" Nami puzzled "…what did he mean in the morning? So he doesn't need a rest? Is he a hyperactive?" but Nami approved his wish anyway. "Fine, do what you want. But you MUST arrive here on time!"

It was nine o'clock in the morning, yet, Zoro didn't even show himself. Nami already got upset. "GRRRRRR…That stupid immortal bastard…. Did he try to trick me?" She looked at her wall clock thousand times. "Maybe he was lost? I bet he is still unfamiliar with the village…" Nojiko said slurping her tea. "He said he will search it to forest, mountain or anywhere! I'm afraid that he really planned to escape!" Nojiko laughed "It seems that you can't live without him already!" "Shut up!" Nami blushed. But what her sister said could be true…"I…I got to find him…" "Uhuh?" the tan girl teased Nami "he still has 353 days more to work!" she said, leaving her foster sister with grumps.

Zoro laid his body to the nearest trunk. He is exhausted. "I don't get it…" "I already follow the branches direction to go back to the village, but I feel like going around the same place!" he sighed. "I guess I need to have a drink…" the young knight opened up a bottle and sipped some of the water. He then easily fell asleep. In haze, he could hear some footsteps coming into him. It grows nearer and nearer until he felt a sudden pain on his head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, MORON?" it's his angry boss.

"Ouch! How could you find me?" "I just asked some woodcutters if they saw a big green-haired imbecile. And they show me the way to this forest. Why don't just come back to orchard?" Zoro scratch his hair. "That's the problem! This forest is a maze!" "What maze?" during her lifetime she was never lost into this forest, ever. "Yeah, we used to search the way out based on the tree branches, right? I already follow them and it sends me nowhere!" Nami gasped. She smacked her forehead with her palm. She just learned that her worker is a blind for direction.

Thanks for R&R

Next chapter would be ZoNa mission for searching the rest two swords

PS: I actually want to make it a short story, I have no idea why it became so long…-_-'


End file.
